


Choice

by Arghnon



Series: SASO2016 Fills! [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Challenge: Sport Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, M/M, Mentions of Tendou/Tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Package: A tiny box with no wrapping, but it's made of a nice material. <br/>To: Nishinoya<br/>From: Wakatoshi<br/>Note: Thank you for choosing me once, I hope you'll choose me again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is here: http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/14215.html?thread=5755015#cmt5755015
> 
> From Bonus Round 3 (Gift Tags)

Noya could only hide his face in his pillow. The tiny package is clutched in his palms. He has it tucked into his chest, close to his heart. His whole face is burning, he knows it. He's very glad Kuroo has already left for class because he'd rather not be caught stifling his squeals of adoration into his pillow. 

Wakatoshi is sweet. He is, really. The sweetest person he knows!

He's sincere in every way. There's nothing he would do with dishonesty. The man is probably the most innocent person he's ever had the luck to meet.

And God, Noya really likes him. Like, _really_ likes him.

(Not love. Not yet. Even Noya knows that is a step you have to be careful with.)

It was last summer when he chose him. They had an inter-sports team dance and being nominated for one of the awards meant Noya had to go! And Noya going meant he _had_ to have a hot date! 

No outside students were allowed so Ryuu was off the list as a stag date. Shouyou and Kageyama were both going back to Miyagi for the break so they were a no-no. Tendou was fun but he's already dating Tsukkishima and he knows how sensitive he is about Tendou being with other people alone. 

That was all the people on his list of possible 'hot stag dates'. That left him with having to ask someone to be his actual hot date.

All the girls he was into were a million miles out of his league and he had never been good at talking to girls, so he'd have to ask out a guy. Preferably a hot one. 

He already knew he liked guys. He had spent his first two years of high school admiring the flex of Asahi's chest and back muscles when he spiked and maybe he not-very-platonically liked Tanaka for a while and Taketora's game face always gave him a curl of heat in his abdomen. Actually, he thinks, he might have a thing for volleyball aces.

And maybe that's why he asked out Wakatoshi. Maybe he didn't know it then but now that he thinks about it he always did feel that same curl of heat when he watches him move on the court like he was cutting away the wind itself to move faster, smoother, harder. He always does find himself admiring how his fair skin stretched wonderfully tight over his biceps and calves, thighs and neck. Maybe he didn't very platonically loved the way his face softened so truly when he's filled with pride at his team. 

The way his face softened when he looked at him at that dance, face so close and their chests almost brushing and now Noya's face feels like it will never be a lower temperature ever again. Not when Wakatoshi had so gently held him around the waist, had held his hand so perfectly, had left a light kiss to the corner of his mouth that makes Noya so dizzy thinking about. 

It takes a good while before he can lift his face from his pillow. He sits up straight and sets the gift in front of him. With a deep breath he gently picks it up and opens it as carefully as he can. Inside is a ticket to the next game the national team is playing, a tiny volleyball key chain and a piece of chocolate with words written on it in a bright white.

"Please be my boyfriend?"


End file.
